


The more you know

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Lena are buddies, F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Lena accidentally lets slip to Alex that she slept with Kara.





	The more you know

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on my recent unfinished fic but other ideas keep popping into my head and then I can't help but write them.

Lena toys with the stem of her wine glass as she nervously waits for Alex to arrive. Usually she’d have no reason to be nervous, an invite from Alex for a drink at the alien bar is nothing new, not since Kara started inviting her to spend time with her friends and they welcomed her with open arms. James had been the slowest to open up and trust her but just last week they’d had lunch together in her office, they’d really bonded over the fact they were both CEOs and close friends with a Super.

So anyway, the fact that she’s getting a drink with Alex is nothing out of the ordinary but the fact that Alex has invited her out just two days after she’s started seeing Kara makes her a little suspicious and nervous.

“Hey,” Alex greets as she appears beside Lena at the bar, “I see you started without me.”

Despite her nerves, Lena smiles, “I was early, I didn’t think you’d mind.”

"Of course not." Alex signals the bartender for a drink of her own, a beer quickly appearing in front of her.

They relocate to a table near the back with their drinks and Lena can already tell that Alex has something on her mind. Oh well, might as well get straight to it then, no point in prolonging the inevitable.

“I assume this is more than just a social call.”

Alex smirks, “I may have an ulterior motive for asking you to meet.”

Lena can’t get a read on exactly what Alex is thinking, she’s always good at hiding how she really feels, it’s a trait they share. Lena gestures her hand towards Alex, “then by all means, let’s talk about whatever’s on your mind.”

"So, Kara told me something interesting earlier," Alex starts, "I can't believe I had to hear it from her and not from you."

Lena's eyes widen, she's been slightly panicked all day that Alex has somehow found out their secret but Kara swore that no one else knew yet. Not two hours ago Kara had been reassuring Lena that everything was fine and she hasn't told Alex yet here Alex is, claiming she knows? And knows thanks to Kara too.

"Umm she told you?"

"Of course she told me, I'm her sister. But I can't believe it's been two days and you haven't told me."

Oh God, Lena had been hoping they were talking about two different things but the ‘two days’ confirms it, two nights ago she'd slept with Kara and it seems Alex knows that too.

Might as well be honest now, no point in denying what Alex already knows. "What, should I have texted you the next day? Called you and said "hey, guess what, I had sex with your sister." I'm sure both you and Kara would've appreciated that."

Alex’s mouth drops open, "you what!"

“I…umm…”

“You slept with Kara!?”

Lena's cheeks go red. "...is that not what you were talking about?"

"No! I was talking about the fact that Kara said the other night while you two were working together, you figured out what was wrong with the laser gun prototype we've been working on."

Lena can't look at Alex as she speaks, "I'm guessing she didn't mention that after I did that, we ended up sleeping together?"

"No, she left that part out."

Lena’s mind goes back to the night in question, when Kara was over at her place, both having work to do but wanting to still spend time together. Kara had been on one end of the couch, laptop on her knees, working on the most recent article Snapper had assigned her. Lena was on the other end, looking over the blueprints and test results of the gun she and Winn were designing for Alex, something was wrong with the firing mechanism and she was trying to figure out what.

It had been several hours of sitting in silence working when Lena had figured it out, had excitedly started to explain to Kara what was wrong and how to fix it. Kara had gotten up from the couch and then pulled Lena up to, exclaiming that a celebratory hug was necessary.

Lena had felt warm encompassed by Kara’s arms but it was the smile that Kara was giving her as she pulled away that spread fire through her chest like only one of Kara’s looks could. And with her eyes on Kara’s lips, Lena hadn’t been able to stop herself and she’d just leant forward and kissed her.

When she’d pulled away to judge Kara’s reaction, to make sure she hadn’t just kissed her friend and ruined everything between them, Kara’s smile had somehow gotten even wider and Lena knew her feelings were mutual.

Kara had been the one to lean forward next and kiss Lena and from there, there was no stopping them.

Lena can still feel the press of muscle under Kara’s cardigan as Kara had picked her up, Lena’s legs immediately going around Kara’s waist as their lips continued to move together. Lena’s still not sure how they made it to the bedroom without breaking anything.

She remembers the way Kara’s skin had felt as her hands had moved down Kara’s sides. She remembers how Kara’s hands had tangled in her hair, pulling her close. She could still feel the trail of fire Kara’s lips had made as they’d left her own, made their way down her neck and-

Alex clearing her throat brings Lena back to the present, makes her remember she's not alone and that thinking about a woman in bed while talking to her sister is a really bad idea.

Alex pulls a face and she knows she’s been caught, "please refrain from thinking about Kara like that in front of me ever again."

Lena clears her own throat, her cheeks dark red and she tries to change the subject, "are you ok with it? The fact that Kara and I are dating? I don't want it to come between us. You're probably aware already but I don't have many friends."

Alex smiles at her, the first positive emotion Lena has seen since her slip up. "So it's real, you're really together?"

Lena smiles as she nods, "it's very new but yes."

"All I want is for Kara to be happy and you make her happy so that's good enough for me. And she makes you happy and that's all I want for you too. I'm happy for the both of you."

Tears spring to Lena's eyes of their own accord and she hastily blinks them away, she's still not used to other people caring about her.

"I do have one rule though, please never mention anything about your sex life to me again, I'm just going to pretend the most you two have done is hold hands."

Lena laughs, "I can do that."

"And now I have a request."

"Anything."

"Can we finish these drinks quickly and head over to the DEO because I really want to see if your ideas about the gun are correct."

Lena laughs again, of course that's her priority right now. "Of course, I'm curious about it too. Plus I'm sure you want to talk to Kara and I want to see her, I haven’t seen her since this morning.”

Alex shoots Lena a look, “what did we just agree on.”

“She stopped by my office with breakfast, that’s all that happened, I swear!” That’s technically true, but she’s not going to tell Alex that the reason they both skipped breakfast was because they’d spent too long in the shower.

Alex narrows her eyes at her but seems to accept her words.

Lena quickly downs the rest of her drink then stands, gesturing for Alex to do the same, now excited about showing Alex the prototype that she’s been too distracted to work on the last couple days. She knows though to keep her mouth shut about why she’s been so busy. “After you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
